


Comfort Hug #3: I See You

by Crowley_Is_My_Copilot



Series: Comfort Hugs [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, i just feel like cole would be great to get a hug from, so you know. here it is., vague mentions of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot/pseuds/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone knows what it's like to feel invisible to the rest of the world, it's Cole. Sometimes you just need someone who gets it.</p><p>A reader x Cole fic/drabble that's just about getting a nice, comforting hug. Set sometime in Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Hug #3: I See You

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: I started this series as a purely self-indulgent coping method. I've found that it really helps me and I'm sharing in case anyone else might get the same help from this.

The world had been turned upside down. A hole in the sky, war everywhere, and you're not sure what your place in this new world is. Not as though you were sure about that before this happened but now it was even worse. You came to Skyhold hoping that you could make some sense of it here but that hasn't been the case. Everyone has a place and a job to do, except for you. You feel worse than useless. You feel invisible, like you could disappear and no one would notice. As much as you hate it, it's a feeling you're used to. When it hits you the hardest, you often come up to the ramparts, near the tavern where some of the fallen stone had yet to be cleared up. 

That's where you are now, leaning over the wall, flicking small pebbles off the edge and watching them fall into the oblivion. 

"You're sad, hurting."

The voice is soft but it startles you and you think that you must have been so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't hear the person's approach but when you turn to look, something tells you that might not be the case. A kind of intuition. There's something almost familiar about the young man. You might have seen him before except you don't remember exactly where. Staring awkwardly at the ground, you shrug.

"I'm alright. Sorry, I didn't know anyone else--"

He cuts you off.

"No. You wish you were like the rocks, able to just fall away. You were thinking about jumping," he says and it doesn't sound accusing, like you would have expected. It sounds... almost _sad_. 

You don't know what to say. He's right. That's what you had been thinking, and you should be more concerned about how he knows (a lot of thoughts run through your mind quickly, mage, demon, _something_ ) but you're too stuck on the fact that he noticed. You've always been used to either being ignored or hiding how you feel behind a smile. It's just **easier** that way. No one asks questions you can't answer, no one tries to give you advice that doesn't help. 

"I guess. Yes. It's alright, though, I wouldn't. You don't have to worry. I'm sorry." _Always apologizing. How annoying I probably sound_ , you think, cringing inwardly but you don't want to be any trouble. Ironic that you spent all that time wishing someone would notice how you feel, would actually see you, and now you feel this young man's gaze on you like a weight. 

"You're like me. Most of the time you want to disappear but when you want to be seen, they look over you, through you, never stopping to see what's really there. It's easier that way. No one has to deal with it. Sometimes you think that's better. It's not."

You can't say anything so you just nod, hating the tears that have welled up in your eyes and clenching your fists.  

"I see you, your sadness. Everyone is important. You are too, even if no one says it."

"Right. I guess you're right," you say, using your sleeve to wipe at your face. Maybe he is, but you still don't feel it. You're not ungrateful; he's reaching out to you and you need it but kind words can't fix everything. It's merely a start. "I don't know how make myself believe that, though."

He moves and for second you lose sight of him and it could be the fact your vision is still blurry that you do. You're doubtful that's the case. The next thing you know, he's putting his skinny arms around you, brim of his hat brushing against the top of your head. It's an awkward hug, like maybe it's not something he's done himself, merely seen, but you're not going to complain. You don't even know his name and you're hugging him back, too caught up to be embarrassed that you're crying. This was exactly what you needed and somehow he knew that and you mutter 'thank you' into his shirt. He doesn't pull away from you so you stay there until your tears finally stop and while there is no magic fix, you feel better. You move back from him, looking up at his face. 

"I don't know who you are."

"Cole. I thought it would help. I'm sorry if it didn't. I should have asked," he says.

"No, it did. Thank you." You wipe your face dry and manage a smile that isn't forced. "I'll see you around."

"Maybe. _Yes_. I think you will."

Before you can say anything else, give your name or thank him one more time, he's gone and you're left with the warm feeling not only of being hugged, but of someone truly seeing you.


End file.
